


baby come on let me get to know you

by blesseth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMF Kageyama, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Original Character, and Kageyama is oblivious, oikawa is jealous, old tumblr drabble i forgot to post on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blesseth/pseuds/blesseth
Summary: Hamasaki Souske is certain that his team has The Coolest Setter Ever, capitalisation required because that’s just how awesome the guy is.or, Kageyama's teammate may or may not have a crush on him.





	baby come on let me get to know you

**Author's Note:**

> That's something I wrote way back for the Kageyama rare pair week on tumblr and forgot to post here. The topic was rivalry/competition and the universe was university/college au. Mostly I just wanted an excuse to write established!oikage with a jealous Oikawa lol

Hamasaki Souske is certain that his team has The Coolest Setter Ever, capitalisation required because that’s just how awesome the guy is.

He’s only a first-year like Souske himself but, well, he’s simply brilliant! The team’s last setter was a third-year anyway so that worked out perfectly, but even if there was yet another setter, Souske’s convinced Kageyama Tobio would still be on the starting team. He’s  _that_ amazing and Souske, quite frankly, considers himself lucky to be on the same team as him (even if Souske himself isn’t part of the starting line-up).

Of course his other teammates are pretty amazing too. It’s just that Kageyama is the one who left Souske breathless, eyes wide and unblinking, jaw dropping on the floor - a very unbecoming look on him, really - on their very first day as he watched the other guy play.

And so, naturally, he starts paying a lot of attention to their setter.

At first it’s only while he’s on the court but eventually Souske realises Kageyama Tobio can be just as interesting when off court and starts observing him then too. Now he likes to think he knows more about the setter than anyone else of their teammates and possibly classmates too, which to be perfectly honest isn’t that much of an accomplishment considering Kageyama doesn’t seem to be particularly close to any of them, save for maybe one or two guys Souske’s seen him hanging out with in the university campus. (And anyway, Souske just happens to notice things about Kageyama because he’s observant, not because he’s obsessed or has a crush or whatever nonsense his friends claim.)

And because that’s a shame, really, someone this talented and amazing being so alone, Souske makes it his personal mission to befriend Kageyama.

It starts simple enough, with a ‘hello’ here and a ‘what’s up?’ there, just the usual pleasantries. Kageyama seems kind of confused, reluctant even to engage in such pointless exchanges, but eventually he starts nodding at Souske at practice, sometimes even going as far as ask him how he’s doing.

Souske is delighted.

* * *

It’s a few weeks after Souske and Kageyama’s newly established friendship (because yes, they’re friends now and no, Souske isn’t the only one who thinks so… well, he’s like ninety percent sure he’s not) when coach announces they have a game against one of the strongest - or most famous at least - teams in Tokyo. The whole team is thrilled, of course, but Kageyama’s eyes are practically sparkling with excitement. Souske may even go as far as say that’s the most excited he’s seen him about a game and that’s definitely saying something. It makes Souske curious. Just how strong are they to make Kageyama this pumped?

He finds himself looking forward to the game even more now.

* * *

“Yoo-hoo! Tobio-chan!”

At first Souske just keeps warming up, not even batting an eye, until it registers to him that  _oh._  Kageyama’s given name is Tobio.

Turning around to find the source of the voice, he sees one of the guys from the other team jogging lightly towards them (or, well, towards Kageyama who’s standing a few feet away from Souske) with a wide grin on his face.

“Ready to lose, Tobio-chan?” is the first thing he says, cheerful and jovial. Souske decides he doesn’t like him.  
He continues with his warm-up, trying not to seem like he’s eavesdropping… which, okay, is totally what he’s doing.

“Not a chance. Also,” Souske manages to catch the edge of Kageyama’s lips quirking up for a second, “don’t call me that.”

“Right, right,” the guy waves him off, his grin never once faltering. “Anyway. We finally get to settle our score, huh? Both of us having one win and one loss and all that.”

Souske has no idea what they’re talking about and he kind of feels like an intruder. Which he is, in a sense, he supposes, and it makes him feel a bit guilty. Not enough that he stops listening to them, but still guilty.

“Well, technically, it’s two wins for me. We also won that first practice match.”

The other guy (Souske really wishes they’d mention his name so he can stop calling him that) crosses his arms in front of his chest and huffs dramatically.

“That doesn’t count.”

“Why not?”

“Because it was a practice match!”

Kageyama shrugs, “So is this one.”

“Oh come on, Tobio-chan, that’s not fair,” the guy whines. “I didn’t even get to play until the very end!”

“Fine, fine,” Kageyama mutters and Souske thinks he might be suppressing a smile. “It’s 1:1.”

“Good. I mean, soon it’ll be two wins for me and it won’t matter anyway but still. Good.”

“You won’t win, Oikawa.”

Ah. So the guy’s name is Oikawa. Souske can finally stop referring to him as 'the other guy’ in his head. Still, he feels lost in the conversation. Obviously they’ve played against each other before and they seem to have some sort of competition going on, but Souske can’t help feeling there’s something he’s missing.

“Wanna put your money where your mouth is?” Oikawa’s eyes twinkle mischievously and Souske isn’t quite sure but he thinks he sees the tips of Kageyama’s ears redden.

“How about,” Oikawa’s voice lowers as he murmurs, “loser pays dinner?”

Wait what?

Kageyama seems just as confused,

“That’s it?”

Souske doesn’t even have the time to wonder what Kageyama was expecting when Oikawa speaks up again, his expression a picture of innocence, “Well yeah. What did you think I was going to say, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama just shakes his head, his ears still red as he turns around to go join a couple of their teammates practicing receives.

“You coming, Hamasaki?”

It takes Souske a few seconds to respond.

“Uh, yeah, yeah- I, uh, I mean, sure!”

He makes the mistake of glancing at Oikawa who gives him a deceptively sweet smile that somehow makes him look absolutely terrifying. He hurries after Kageyama.

“Nice talking to you, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa calls after them.

* * *

Apparently Oikawa is a setter. A damn good one too.

Moriyama says as much after the first set (which, by the way, they won by a hair).

“Oikawa’s a great setter,” Kageyama confirms. “And his jump serve is incredible.”

“You two know each other?” Souske asks, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible.

“He was my senpai in middle school.”

Then coach calls them to discuss their strategy and Souske doesn’t get to find out if that’s all Oikawa was to Kageyama.

* * *

They win, not by much, but a win is still a win.

Someone suggests going out to celebrate (it’s just a practice match, it doesn’t really call for celebrating, but it’s as good excuse as any so might as well, thinks Souske) and he’s assigned to the task of asking Kageyama if he’ll be joining them after the others hurry ahead and tell him they’ll be waiting for them in the shop (traitors, the lot of them). Souske has to wander around a bit to find Kageyama - who disappeared right after the game ended - but ultimately it doesn’t take long to spot him.

He’s not alone.

“Hey,” Souske greets him, eyes glancing to Oikawa for a brief moment before returning to Kageyama. “The guys decided we’re going celebrating,” -he graciously ignores Oikawa’s snort- “you coming?”

“Oh, uh, sorry, I can’t. I already made plans and-” Kageyama seems to be struggling, arms gesturing, trying to explain, and while Souske thinks he looks adorable, he decides to take pity on him.

“No, no, it’s okay, I get it. Next time, okay? But, uh, I have to go, or they’ll just eat everything so… See you tomorrow?”

Kageyama nods and there’s a hint of smile playing on his lips,

“See you tomorrow.”

* * *

“Who was that?” Oikawa asks immediately after Hamasaki disappears around a corner.

“Er, one of my teammates. Hamasaki Souske.”

“Right.” Oikawa crosses his arms. “I don’t like him.”

“You haven’t even talked to him.”

“I still don’t like him.”

“Why?”

“Because he has a crush on you, Tobio,” Oikawa rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“Wha- No he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does.”

“No, he-… he does?”

Oikawa nods forlornly.

“He does.”

“Oh.”

A pause.

“Wait so… you’re jealous?”

Tobio watches as his boyfriend purses his lips,

“Of course not.”

“You are!” Tobio exclaims, a grin forming on his lips.

“I am most certainly not!”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

“You are,” Tobio says, moving a step closer almost unconsciously, as if by instinct.

“I’m not,” Oikawa insists, stepping closer as well.

There’s barely any distance between them now and Tobio’s heart starts racing.

“You are,” he mutters before cupping Oikawa’s face. He gazes into his eyes for a moment before gently pressing their lips together. “Though you have no reason to be. I love you. You know that.”

“I do know,” Oikawa says, trying to hide his pleased smile. “But I suppose it’s still nice hearing it… Say it again?”

Tobio rolls his eyes and complies.


End file.
